3:Crashing Rain
by Kwenxaku
Summary: THIRD PART TO "TOO YOUNG"-   Rema runs into "The Gossip Girls" Ino and Sakura and over hear them talking about her. Later she runs into Sasuke and takes him back to her place. *wink wink-jk*  DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OC.


_(evening) _

_I had just finished my conversation with my Sensei, about the new mission I had with Sasuke. We were to go to the Leaf Village and take one of the magic scrolls. The scroll of the Forbidden Taekus. Sounds dangerous huh? Well it is._

_Anyway as I was walking, I heard voices. Two girls. I recognized them as Ino and Sakura._

"_What if she finds out, Sasuke likes her?" Ino said._

"_She won't. As long as neither of us tell anyone. Rema will not find out that Sasuke likes her."_

_What? Did she just say that Sasuke likes me? I thought to myself._

_That can't be true, he doesn't like anyone. And if he did, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be me._

"_I heard that her and Sasuke are going on a mission together." Molly said._

"_What?"_

"_Yeah. I'm pretty sure she _chose _him_."

"Maybe she knows."

"Or maybe she's just a whore, and seduced him."

Whore? Who are they calling a whore?

"No, it can't be that. Sasuke's not easily pulled in by temptation." Sakura said.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm on his team, duh."

"Whatever." 

*cough* STALKER *cough*

The girls turned to face me, surprise written all over their faces.

I walked towards them. "So, what is this I hear about Sasuke liking me?" 

"U-Oh! Nothing. He doesn't like you." Ino said.

"Yeah. We were only kidding." Sakura said.

"Yeah, and don't act like you didn't already know." Ino said.

"Actually, I didn't know until now."

"What?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should ask him out."

"NO!" They yelled.

"Yeah. I gonna do it." I said, walking away.

Idiots. Are they really _that_ naíve?

I'm not going to ask Sasuke out.

They are so…stupid.

As I was walking trough the forest, I felt a drop on my nose, and then it began to rain, in which turned into a down pour. I began to run in the rain. Laughing and twirling and dancing in the rain. 

(I know this all sounds bizarre, but Hey, I love the rain)

As I was spinning in the rain, I ran into a tree and fell backwards.

I held my eyes closed for a moment, as I overcame the "stunnedness" (my new word)

When I opened my eyes, I'm startled to find Sasuke staring down at me, looking at me like I was insane.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but I could not make out the sounds of the words. 

"Do you need help?" He asked, his hair soaked by the rain and dangling over his face.

"Uhh, yeah." I said, finally able to throw up words.

He extended his hand and pulled me up from behind. I turned around to face him.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

Embarrassment rushed through my body.

I couldn't tell him the real reason, it was too weird. I can't just say;

"Oh. I was dancing in the rain and ran into tree."

Even though it was the truth. 

No! I had to lie.

"You see, I was running, to see how long I could run without stopping. And when I looked back to see how far I had run, I ran into a tree." I explained.

"Uhm…okay." He said. Though I knew he didn't buy it. "Be more careful."

"I'll try." As I said this, I caught a glimpse of Ino and Sakura. Haha. Time to make them jealous.

"You wanna go back to my house to dry off?" I asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." He said.

We walked through the "rain forest", headed to my house.

I opened the door to my house and walked in. Sasuke following close behind.

"Mom!" I called. "Reba!" I shrugged. "Hm. I guess no one's home." I pulled two towels from off a rack, and handed one to Sasuke. We dried off, the best we could, and headed upstairs to my room. I took out a fresh pair of clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

When I came back in the room, I found Sasuke standing in the middle of the room, with nothing but his boxers on, drying off his arms, legs and torso.

His lean and muscular body was to _die_ for. He was HOT.

He looked up at me in startled. He stood, froze, not sure of what to do.

"Uhm…Uh…I-I'll leave, and you can come downstairs when…when you're finished." I said and closed the door. I sighed in relief. Man he is hot.

(I wish you could've seen it) No wonder Ino and Sakura were so in-love with him.

Minutes later, Sasuke came down, clothed and all dry.

How come every time I saw him, it seemed as if he knew something secretive about me?


End file.
